Very Important Person
by Chronnia
Summary: "Kau tidak terlibat dengan yang tidak-tidak kan?"/ Hijikata bertanya pada Danna./ "Aku kan sang yorozuya.." / "Apa kau mulai menyukai Danna?" / Dedicated for Subarashii Shinju. / Shounen-ai inside./ OkitaxHijikataxGintoki alias threesome :v / hati-hati isinya.. perlu di cek EYDnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Gintama Sorachi Hideaki**

**EYD perlu di perhatikan**

**Genre : mbuhlah, shounen-ai pastinya :v**

**Dan masih banyak lagi warningnya...**

* * *

**Okita Sougo**

Selalu saja begini...

nyebelin, nyusahin,

cuek,

dan kurangnya pengawasan...

setiap saat harus kuawasi...

kalau tidak aku takut dia akan menghilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oogushi-kun~"

Seperti biasa, si rambut ikal itu selalu asal masuk kedalam markas kami tanpa izin. kemudian, dia datang menghampiri Hijikata yang tertidur dibawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang. Sedangkan aku hanya memandanginya dari teras. Membiarkannya menghampiri atasanku yang super ngeselin.

"Danna, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering banget kesini. senangnya punya waktu banyak ya."

Ucapku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Makasih tapi sayang sekali, aku kemari karena dipanggil olehnya."

Ucap Danna yang duduk di samping Hijikata.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu, bodoh.." gumam Hijikata. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai bersandar pada pohon rindang yang ada di belakangnya.

Bersama dengan danna.

"Ohh, kau bangun karena tahu gin-san datang kemari ya~?" Dengan iseng, danna berulang kali menyentuh pipi Hijikata dengan jari telunjuknya. Tentu saja keparat itu menepis lengan Danna.

"Suara kerasmu itu yang membangunkanku boge!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Hijikata mendorong danna sejauh mungkin.

Tetapi Danna tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk dekat dengan Hijikata.

"Oogushi-kun masih aja gak jujur.."

"Brengsek! Pulang sana!"

... Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan sebuah granat pada mereka. .

"Maaf mengganggu Danna, tapi sekarang kau sedang dalam markas kami."

Kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku menghadap tanah agar menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku tak ingin mereka melihat diriku yang aneh ini.

Menjadi kesal hanya dengan Danna yang dekat dengan Hijikata . .

Kulirik mereka sesaat, dan saat itu yang kulihat adalah tatapannya yang memandangku lurus dengan polos dari balik Sang samurai berambut Silver.

Benar-benar orang ini...

Setiap kulihat mata itu, dua bola mata onyx miliknya yang indah itu...

aku merasa hanyut kedalamnya.

Susah sekali untuk melepaskan pandanganku..

"Hijikata, apa kau mulai menyukai Danna?"

Masih menundukkan kepala, sekali lagi aku melirik mereka hanya untuk melihat reaksi Hijikata.

Dan yang kulihat hanya membuatku sakit..

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi merah padam. Dia berusaha sekuat-kuatnya untuk menahan rasa malu.

"Ap-app-apa Sougo?" Hijikata berpura-pura dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Memanggil Danna secara tiba-tiba, aku rasa kau mulai menyukainya dibanding membencinya."

Wajahnya yang merah muda bagaikan cheri itu lama kelamaan mulai padam, bahkan dia terlihat lega. Karena aku berhenti mendorong topik yang bahkan tidak ingin kubawakan.

"Apa kau kira aku bakal nanya serius?"

Kuukir senyum sadis yang kuusahakan senatural mungkin.

"Aku bukan memanggilnya secara pribadi, tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kuberikan padanya."

Kali ini, Hijikata memasang ekspresi datar namun pipinya itu masih terlihat kemerah-merahan.

"Apa itu? Apa pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang dalam semalam? Yakin hanya semalam?"

Sambung Danna, dia membuat hal itu nampak alami.

"_Yakin hanya semalam _'ndasmu! Ini pekerjaan serius kalau kau tidak serius lebih baik kau pulang dan selamat hidup susah tanpa makan!"

Hijikata terus membentak,

Kemudian dia menyandarkan diri pada pohon rindang yang ada dibelakangnya dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai bercerita.

"Dua hari yang lalu saat kami mengepung gedung tua yang menurut kesaksian markas Jouishishi, mereka menyandera banyak warga oleh karena itu kami tidak bisa sepenuhnya bertindak. Satu kesalahan saja bisa berakibat fatal hanya saja karena Sougo yang memicu kerusuhan kami pun berkelahi. Kau patut dipuji Sougo. "

"Mati kau Hijikata."

"Saat perkelahian berakhir dengan kemenangan Shinsengumi. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari sandera datang kepadaku dan berlutut memohon meski dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan surat ini padamu. Nampaknya dia tukang pos yang tertangkap para Joui saat sedang bekerja."

Hijikata, mengambil sebuah surat yang disimpan dalam saku yukatanya, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Danna.

Danna tampak serius sekali saat dia menerima surat itu. Mata ikannya terus menerus menatapi surat yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Hijikata bertanya pada Danna, sedangkan Danna hanya memandanginya dan sesaat kemudian berdiri membelakangi Hijikata dengan senyumannya..

yang tampak terpaksa...

"Siapa tahu surat cinta dari putri si tukang pos, aku ini cukup populer." Danna berkata demikian dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau tidak terlibat dengan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan?" Tanya Hijikata.

Danna, masih berdiri dengan postur yang tegap mengabaikan pertanyaan Hijikata.

"Hanya pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sepertiku. Aku kan sang _Yorozuya_."

Setelah berkata demikian, Danna melambaikan tangan kirinya sembari dia pergi keluar dari markas kami.

Kini sosok sang samurai silver itu telah menghilang dari pandangan kami. Namun, Hijikata masih saja tetap melamun semenjak mendengar ucapan Danna.

Aku yakin, dia pasti berpikir mengenai Danna. Dua bola mata onyx yang sebelumnya itu terlihat indah. Kini terlihat redup, seolah-olah cahaya dalam mata itu hilang.

"Hijikata... dia itu- "

"Aku tahu."

Hijikata memotong pembicaraanku.

"Aku tahu, entah bagaimana. . dia mempunyai koneksi dengan Joui, dia mengenal Katsura. Lalu pernah ada sebuah laporan mengatakan pada pertempuran melawan Kiheitai yang dibantu oleh Harusame . Ada seorang samurai berambut Silver yang terlibat pada pertempuran itu bersamaan dengan dua bocah..."

Terang Hijikata, dia menundukan kepalanya menghadap ke tanah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat wajahnya yang sedih sedemikian. Ingin sekali, kusentuh dirinya yang rapuh. Dan menghiburnya dalam genggamanku.

Walaupun aku menghiburnya, dia pasti tetap bersedih.

Walaupun aku menghiburnya yang keras kepala sesusah apapun ..

Dengan mudah dia membuat Hijikata sedih.

Hijikata, apa yang kau lihat padanya?

"Entah dia itu musuh atau bukan, untuk sementara ini dia hanyalah seorang pria yang menampung bocah china." ucapku. .

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, kami para Shinsengumi bekerja 24 jam sehari. Untuk menjaga perdamaian dan keamanan kota Kabukicho.

Saat ini aku sedang berpatroli disekitar toko andromeda yang sebelumnya merupakan toko makanan termanis yang pernah ada sejagad raya.

Awalnya keadaan sekitar nampak biasa saja, tidak ada satupun gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Aku terus menelusuri jalan yang ada dihadapanku sambil mendengar sebuah lagu dari pedang mp3 ku.

Sampai aku melihat sebuah toko tua yang menjual dango menarik perhatianku, di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria tua yang sedang menjaga toko itu. Bersamaan dengan gadis dengan kimono orange yang berbadan besar. Dia membantu pria tua itu membersihkan tokonya.

Melihat pria tua dan gadis itu, mengingatkanku akan suatu hal.

Seiring berjalannya waktu kita pasti akan tumbuh dewasa. Sewaktu kecil, kita hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang belum mengenal dunia. Kita haus akan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan semua pertanyaan kita. Secara alami, seorang anak-anak pasti dekat dengan orang tua mereka. Mereka diajari berbicara, tata krama, dan pengetahuan.

Tapi, aku ini berbeda.

Tak ada satupun ingatan mengenai kedua orang tua ku. Meskipun berkali-kali kutanya pada kakak, dia hanya tinggal diam dan menangis terisak-isak. Karena itu, aku mulai mengabaikan pertanyaan terbesarku. Aku tak ingin melihat kakak menangis lagi.

Hampir setiap malam aku mendengar suara tangisan kakak dari balik pintu kamarnya, namun aku yang masih kecil tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat, dengan begitu kakak tidak perlu lagi khawatir akan semuanya. Karena aku akan selalu melindunginya.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan Kondou-san. Dia seorang sosok yang paling kukagumi. Meskipun aku hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang belagu, dia mau menerimaku. Bahkan mengajakku memasuki Dojo.

Awalnya aku sangat gugup, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi latihan yang keras setiap hari. Meskipun tak ada satupun murid yang ingin berteman denganku yang berkepribadian egois dan manja, Kondo-san selalu menghampiriku duluan dan menemaniku bermain saat jam istirahat.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah latihan keras berbulan-bulan bersama dengan Kondo-san. Aku mendapat gelar murid terbaik dalam usia dini. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa senang. Dengan begini, aku dapat membuat kakak tersenyum lagi. Takkan ada tangisa kakak yang terdengar malam hari. Pikirku demikian.

Hanya saja, pemikiranku salah. Kakak tidak berubah, dia masih saja terlihat sedih walaupun memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Aku terheran, apa gelar murid terbaik belum cukup? Dengan begitu, aku terus menjalani latihan yang cukup keras kembali.

Suatu hari, Kondo-san mengenalkan pada kami murid baru di dojo. Dia lah Hijikata Toshiro. Seorang lelaki muda yang seringkali berkelahi sendiri melawan berandalan.

Awalnya, aku menganggap dia hanya seseorang yang mencari masalah. Sekali lagi, pemikiranku salah.

Suatu ketika sosoknya datang ke dojo dengan penuh luka babak belur bersama dengan kondo-san. Aku mendengar kabar, bahwa Hijikata pergi melawan berandalan yang ingin menghancurkan dojo kami.

Sekejap, seluruh murid pun terkagum-kagum pada dirinya. Dia mulai beradaptasi pada lingkungan Dojo. Bahkan kini, dia dekat dengan kakakku.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak lagi mendengar tangisan kakak. Dan yang kutahu, kakak selalu mengunjungi dojo kami di waktu luang dan bermain bersamaku. Tak lupa diikuti Kondo-san, yang membawa Hijikata. Kakak nampak sangat menantikan saat-saat ini, dia terlihat seperti gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Sebenarnya aku merasa lega, karena aku tidak akan lagi mendengar tangisan kakak. Hanya saja, aku juga merasakan kesal. Pada Hijikata yang selalu saja merebut sesuatu yang berharga.

Saat aku tahu dia menolak kakak ku yang ingin ikut perjalanan kami ke kota dengan dinginnya, rasa kesal ku menjadi-jadi. Tapi karena dia lah pria yang dicintai oleh kakak, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Terlebih karena aku yang lemah ini buka tandingannya . .

.

.

.

"Jangan melamun di tengah jalan dasar pencuri pajak."

Di tengah-tengah lamunanku, seorang pria datang memasuki toko dango tersebut. Dia duduk di bangku depan toko, dan memesan sepiring dango bersamaan dengan segelas teh.

Pria itu adalah Danna, dia mengambil setusuk dango yang telah dihidangkan dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk merencanakan cara merampok kami lagi lebih baik kau cari kerjaan lain untuk mencuci otak busukmu itu."

Setelah Danna menghabiskan setusuk dango, dia meletakkan tusukannya pada piring Lalu meminum segelas teh yang ada disampingnya.

Dia masih bisa makan dengan lahapnya, setelah membuat Hijikata khawatir sekali padanya. Bahkan hari ini , Hijikata pergi berpatroli lebih dulu daripada anggota lainnya. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwalnya berpatroli.

"Kuso Jiji ! minta dangonya 1 lagi!"

Danna memanggil-manggil pemilik toko dango dengan suaranya yang keras. Meski si pemilik toko ada di sampingnya persis.

Kemudian si pemilik toko dengan segera menyuguhkan kembali teh beserta dengan dango pada Danna.

"Oi bocah! Berhenti lesu begitu. Kau merusak nafsu makanku saja." ucap Danna, dia meletakkan dangonya kembali ke atas piring yang sebelumnya hendak dimakan olehnya.

Dengan jengkel, Danna melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil terus menggerutu.

Niatku sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi meninggalkan danna disini. Biasanya, aku akan mengada-ngadai sebuah alasan untuk menghindari kejadian tak diinginkan seperti ini.

Tapi, sepertinya danna ingin bicara sesuatu denganku.

Aku menghampiri danna dan duduk disampingnya. Kulepas headset yang kupakai kemudian kuambil sebuah dango yang danna pesan lalu memakannya.

"Oi itu punyaku bocah!"

keluhan danna tidak kuacuhkan aku tetap memakan sepiring dango yang danna pesan sebelumnya. Ah, enak juga dango ini.

"Danna, dangonya enak juga ya -nyem.. -nyem.."

"Itukah sikapmu seenaknya saja berkomentar setelah mencuri hidangan orang lain?"

Danna mengambil setusuk dango terakhir yang ada di atas piring. Setelah itu, kami berdua sibuk mengunyah dango yang lezat ini sampai habis.

Tak lama kami beradu mengunyah dango, kuletakkan tusukan dango yang baru saja kuhabisi di atas piring lagi.

lalu, aku kembali hanyut dalam lamunan. Mengingat Hijikata yang terus berwajah masam. Kuhadapkan wajahku ke atas langit, melihat awan yang sedang berlomba-lomba menuju utara.

"Danna.. apa kau berniat pergi?" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas yang cukup panjang.

Tetapi, ada sedikit jarak waktu sebelum danna menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oi- oi, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati." Persis seperti kemarin, danna hanya tersenyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksa. Tapi mengapa?

Berarti, ada hubungannya dengan informasi yang Yamazaki beri..?

"Hijikata belum bilang ya..

Sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutannya dari cerita si tukang pos itu..." Lanjutku.

.. Hijikata memintaku untuk merahasiakan informasi ini..

Tapi, mengingat raut wajahnya yang seringkali terlihat muram membuatku tak tahan lagi.

Aku ingin melihat reaksinya setelah mendengar informasi ini dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Untuk membuktikan apakah dia pantas untuk Hijikata atau tidak.

"Setelah pria tua itu memberi Hijikata surat yang dimaksut, tiba-tiba saja dia tampak tersiksa dan meronta-ronta sambil memegangi lehernya sendiri. "

Selagi danna mendengarkan, dia melempar tusuk dango yang dia habisi kemudian menatapku dengan seriusnya. Senyum kecil yang sebelumnya terpaut diwajahnya kini menghilang.

"Mukanya membiru, bola matanya memutih, dan mulutnya mulai berbusa.. pria tua itu mati ditempat seperti itu.

Setelah diperiksa penyebab kematiannya yang cukup aneh, ternnyaya pria tua itu mati tercekik. Ada bekas luka ikatan dilehernya.

Yamazaki bilang, dia pernah melihat senar itu.. tidak-

Dia mengingatnya dengan jelas.. sebuah senar pada gitar yang hampir membunuhnya pada saat pemberontakan Shinsengumi.

Kau tahu kan danna?"

Kau tahu betul orang ini.. kau pernah berhadapan dengannya satu sama lain. Dia salah seorang kiheitai..." Dengan sengaja , aku memberi ciri-ciri yang jelas tentang orang itu.

"Kau tahu betul orang itu danna... Danna!"

Untuk memancing danna, kalau dia akan menjawab. Maka dia tahu semuanya dari awal.

Dia hanya akan meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian dengan dinginnya dan menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan begitu ...

Dengan begitu !

" ... Kawakami Bansai. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Until Next Chap-

* * *

Minna!

Nia minta maaf banget dengan update yang ngaret luar biasa ini..

maaf banget!

di update sebelumnya sih Nia bilangnya bakal update setelah UTS semester 1 kan? nah nyatanya setelah itu Nia sama sekali ga dapet ide, alhasil nia frustasi dan cari kegiatan baru untuk sementara.

tentunya untuk sekalian dapet ide juga.

tapi kenyataannya... baru bisa update sekarang...

maaf minna...

Untuk FF threesome ini, harusnya sih one-shot, tapi kayaknya ada yang udah gak sabaran pengin baca threesome trio garong eh ganteng ini.

Yosh, sekarang Nia lagi buat chap 2 nya. Ditunggu minna!

Nia akan berusaha untuk update cepet.

Jaa matta !


	2. Chapter 2

**VIP**

* * *

**Jarak bukanlah suatu masalah, sejauh apapun kalau saling mencintai pasti akan terlewati bersama. Namun, bagaimana bila jarak itu sangat dekat namun susah untuk dilewati? Meski sedekat ini engkau terasa jauh.**

* * *

**Story : Chronnia**

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Genre : Angst / Drama / a little humor? / science-fiction / shounen-ai**

**Pairing : Gintoki , Hijikata, Okita , alltogether now! :v**

**EYD perlu diperhatikan**

* * *

_**Peringatan : Di chap ini rate-nya agak di naikin di bagian tertentu, bukan M tapi di atas T (emang ada yah?) /tendang**_

_**Kalau mau bagiannya di skip, silahkan perhatikan tanda (=S=) - (=S=**__**)**_

* * *

_Seharusnya, saat itu aku menutup mulutku.. sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini.. _

_Maafkan aku yang bertindak seenaknya dan egois, tolong.. Jangan buatku lebih sakit dari ini.._

"Kawakami Bansai ..."

...

Sampai akhir pun danna tidak membuka mulutnya, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti orang ini, apakah dia tinggal diam untuk mengelabuiku atau dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kurang ajar... kurang ajar ... kurang ajar kurang ajar kurang ajar kurang ajar!

Dan di detik berikutnya, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ...

* * *

_**Sementara itu ...**_

_Uuu... uahh... Uuuhh..._

_...huhu.. hiks_

Secara tidak sengaja, Yamazaki mendengar suara yang aneh dari dalam kamar atasannya. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba untuk mengintip pada cela-cela pintu kamar. Yamazaki tahu kalau mengintip itu tidak baik, tapi- apa bedanya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata?

Tidak-tidak –

Meski tidak terlalu beda jauh, Yamazaki tetap mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengintip. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan tidak mendapat jawaban Yamazaki membuka pintu kamar atasannya perlahan. "_Fukucho- _aku mendengar tangisan.. Uah kau menangis!"

Hijikata terkejut melihat Yamazaki tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamarnya, malahan dia ketahuan kalau dia lagi nangis

karena _drama_.

"Bego! Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu!"

Segera Hijikata menerjang Yamazaki dengan beberapa pukulan, tentunya juga sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Tadi udah! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban – uuahh , hentikan _fukucho _dokumennya jadi berjatuhan kan."

Terlepas dari amarahnya, Hijikata berhenti memukul Yamazaki dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang bertebaran di lantai kamarnya. Kebanyakan dari dokumen itu hanyalah laporan mengenai kasus yang sedang ditangani Yamazaki, dan juga target-target teroris berbahaya yang perlu diselidiki.

Biasanya isi dari kertas itu hanya sebuah tulisan panjang yang nampak membosankan, tapi ada selembar kertas yang menarik perhatian Hijikata. Sebuah gambar terlihat sedikit diantara sekumpulan kertas yang berjatuhan, gambar itu lebih tepatnya dibilang bunga. Terutama bunga _Lily._

"Zaki, kau tertarik dengan bunga?"

Ucap Hijikata sambil mengambil selembaran kertas yang bergambarkan vas bunga dengan _Lily _di dalamnya, lalu pada halaman berikutnya terdapat sebuah gambar dengan seorang mayat yang mati dengan luka tusuk di tenggorokannya. Ya, pembunuhan yang sangat keji itu sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bukan, itu kasus yang sedang kutangani sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini banyak laporan mengenai ancaman pembunuhan. Katanya beberapa hari sebelum korban dibunuh dia akan diberi bunga _Lily_ dari sang pelaku."

Selagi Hijikata menyurvei gambar bunga _Lily_ yang ada pada kertas, seseorang melintas di depan pintu kamar Hijikata. Hanya dengan melihat bayangan orang yang melintas saja bisa cukup membuat dua bola mata Hijikata terbuka lebar, ya, karena dia tahu siapa orang yang melintas itu.

"Sougo-!"

Mendengar Hijikata memanggil namanya, badan Okita serasa membeku dan dia tidak dapat lagi bergerak. Secara perlahan dan dengan kakunya Okita mencoba untuk menoleh pada Hijikata.

* * *

"Sougo!"

Ahh- dia memanggilku.

Bagaimana bisa aku berhadapan dengannya sekarang dengan tampang yang begitu kacau? Terlebih, mungkin dia akan mengutukku selamanya kalau luka ini...

_Are?_

Luka ini... kenapa ya?

Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi terakhir yang kuingat aku bertemu dengan Danna dan dia mentraktirku dango. Setelah semua dango telah habis dimakan aku mulai bercerita pada Danna mengenai kematian si tukang pos.

Lalu, aku bertanya mengenai Kawakami Bansai .. setelah itu .. apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan dengan Danna sampai-sampai badanku penuh luka begini?

"Sougo, sekarang masih waktumu berpatroli kenapa kamu kemba- woa kamu habis berantem?"

Sesaat dia melihatku Hijikata langsung menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang ada pada genggamannya pada Zaki dan berlari ke arahku. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut melihat seseorang datang dengan beberapa luka padanya?

Tapi , kalau begini dia hanya akan tambah khawatir ..

"Hijikata.. dahimu berkerut..." ucapku sambil menunjuk alisnya yang turun. Kurasa candaan ku barusan sama sekali tidak lucu, karena itu Hijikata dan Yamazaki sekarang hanya memasang _rage_ face mereka.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda! Zaki, cepat urus dia!"

"Eh- aku?"

"Kalau disuruh ya buruan pe'a! Aku tebas kau!"

Hijikata terus memaksa Zaki untuk menyembuhkan lukaku kalau tidak dia benar-benar akan menebasnya menjadi 2 bagian atau lebih. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin dia yang mengurusku.

Tetapi, dibanding disembuhkan aku lebih memilih untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tak terlihat pada dirimu. Meski aku tak tahu betul alasan kau terluka aku ingin menyembuhkan luka itu dengan sentuhanku. Jika begitu, aku takkan lagi melepaskanmu. Membiarkan orang lain melukaimu lagi, aku akan terus memelukmu dengan lembut hingga kau takkan mungkin hancur meski terus ku peluk.

.

.

.

Yah tapi ujung-ujungnya Zaki berhasil kabur dengan alasan ada urusan penting yang mendadak, karena itu saat ini Hijikata lah yang merawatku. Sebelumnya aku dibawa oleh Zaki ke kamarku, dan dia memintaku untuk tiduran di _futon_ agar aku tidak kelelahan. Setelah itu Zaki membersihkan luka ku, dan kau tahu kelanjutannya.

"Dasar Zaki bisanya setengah-setengah aja. Pantas saja dia disebut _Jimmy._ Awas saja Zaki saat kau kembali akan kubuat kau _Seppuku!_"

Meski Hijikata terus menggerutu dan mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Zaki dia tetap membalut badanku dengan perban. Maaf Zaki, tapi untuk saat ini aku berterimakasih padamu walau Hijikata terus menyumpahimu.

.

.

_Are ?_

Tiba-tiba saja Hijikata berhenti melakukan ritual untuk Zaki. Dan sekarang ini yang dapat kudengar hanyalah suara decitan burung dari luar kamarku serta..

Bisa dibilang dia cukup dekat denganku, terutama wajahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini bagaimana aku tidak bisa mendengar bahkan merasakan desahannya? Terlebih dia sedang membalut badanku yang _topless_, aku hanya menuruti dan membantu memperlancar gerakkannya yang sedang membalut badanku.

Kalau terus begini pikiranku benar-benar akan pergi jauh sampai-sampai aku akan kehilangan diri.

Karena Jarak diantara aku dengan Hijikata sangat dekat, aku tidak tahu harus melihat kearah mana. Aku ingin melihat dirinya yang sedang merawatku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kulakukan hal itu. Bahkan entah bagaimana seragam yang biasa dia pakai itu sekarang terlihat lebih _sexy_ dibanding sebelumnya, atau memang dia _sexy_ dari dulu?

"Kau jadi pendiam.. Sougo."

Ucapan hijikata yang begitu mendadak dan tidak terduga membuatku tersadar dari bayang-bayang yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dengan wajah kalem Hijikata terus membaluti badanku hingga akhirnya benar-benar selesai.

Sesaat ketika Hijikata mulai berdiri, kurasakan sebuah penyesalan dalam hatiku. Seharusnya saat itu aku jujur pada perasaanku, kalau begitu rasa menyesal ini takkan mungkin ada. Secara refleks kutarik ujung jaket seragamnya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Bisa.. temani aku sebentar?"

Aku tahu character ku bukanlah tipe yang mudah meminta-minta. Tapi, untuk sekali ini saja biarkanlah aku melupakannya dan mengutarakan perasaanku sekarang juga. Aku ingin lebih lama berada disampingnya.

Awalnya Hijikata terkejut dan merinding melihatku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku. Aku bertaruh kalau dia berpikir ini sebuah jebakan. Biarlah dia ingin beranggapan seperti apa, asalkan dia mau berada disampingku saja. Itu cukup.

Ahh- seharusnya aku meminta Zaki tinggal diam disini. Dibandingkan dengan penggila mayo yang terus-menerus menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan itu membuatku jijik padanya. Memangnya aku apaan sampai-sampai dilihatnya begitu, dasar seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia pergi daripada membiarkannya terus menerus disini.

Namun, hijikata tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ..

"Jadi, ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku karena aku selalu mendengarmu, Sougo."

Mendengar ucapannya, membuatku tiba-tiba saja merasakan adanya perasaan hangat di dalam hati. Rasa apa ini? Mau dibilang benci, namun terlalu hangat untuk sebuah kebencian. Mau dibilang cinta, namun tidak ada debaran padaku. Yang ada hanya ketenangan.

Seharusnya, aku berdebar-debar karena perkataannya barusan. Namun dibandingkan debaran, aku hanya diam terpaku setelahnya. Ya, dilain sisi aku punya banyak penyelasan untuknya.

"Mati, Hijikata."

"Aku mencoba menghiburmu,oi-!"

Bukan,

Bukan itu yang ingin kuucap padanya. Namun, secara refleks kata yang kuingat saat ini hanyalah itu. Kata-kata yang selalu kuucap padanya hanya sekedar candaan untuk dirinya yang seringkali membuatku kesal. Mungkin, separuhnya memang benar.

Sekali saja, hanya sekali saja aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Apakah aku bisa? Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, apakah pesan itu akan tersampaikan? Atau mungkin, dia akan menolakku. Ya, karena Hijikata hanya melihat Danna.

Aku berbeda dengan Danna yang selalu saja berterus terang dengan mulutnya yang bak ember itu. Aku berbeda dengan Danna yang bisa memperlakukan orang-orang dengan setara ataupun baik.

"Hijikata.. apa kau pernah berciuman?" Ucapku dengan wajah yang serius namun kosong selagi melihat Hijikata yang ada di sampingku, menemaniku dan menatapku.

10 detik berlalu, Hijikata masih terdiam.

20 detik berlalu, Hijikata masih saja terdiam.

40 detik berlalu, Hijikata mulai terkejut.

1 menit berlalu, Hijikata langsung melompat kaget dengan muka yang memerah.

"k-ke-na-kena-kenapa t-tt-tta-tanya begituan!?"

Sekarang, Hijikata jatuh terduduk lemas. Tapi segera dia mundur menjauh dariku hingga terpojok pada pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Udah?"

Tanyaku dengan kekeh dan polosnya, sedikit ku miringkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Lalu segera Hijikata bereaksi dengan menutup wajahnya yang memerah gak jelas gitu.

"Aku memang bermaksut menghiburmu, tapi bukan menghibur begitu yang kumaksut!"

Dengan malu-malu , Hijikata berkata demikian dengan nada yang bergetar. Namun sesekali dia mencoba mengintip diantara jari-jari tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dariku, lucu sekali. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti Danna, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri.

"Are? Bukan gitu maksutku, Hijikata konoyaro."

"Bukan? Ah syukurlah-"

Sekarang dengan cepat, kutaruh kedua lenganku di sisi kepala Hijikata. Aku berlari padanya dengan cukup cepat untuk meng-_kabedon_-nya. Kini, wajahnya tepat berada di bawahku, aku menatapnya dengan intens dan memasang senyum nakal.

"Tapi- karena kamu yang berpikir duluan, mau bagaimana lagi."

Kedua bola mata Hijikata terbelalak terbuka lebar, aku betul-betul bisa melihat isi dalam mata _onyx-_nya. Penuh kesedihan, dan juga.. ketakutan. Melihatku yang bertingkah aneh ini, apalagi bawahan yang membencimu atau mencoba untuk membunuhmu tiba-tiba menyudutkanmu seperti ini. Tentu saja kau akan takut dengan wajahku yang penuh keseriusan.

"Sougo, mau apa kamu?"

"Hijikata, aku kan udah nanya. Kamu udah pernah ciuman atau belum?"

"Sougo, hati-hati dengan lukamu-"

Beberapa kali kutanya, Hijikata terus menerus mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan hal yang aneh, dia tidak berani untuk menatap mataku. Daritadi, dia hanya terus menunduk melihat tatami di sampingnya. Dengan penuh rasa kesal yang meluap-luap, aku memegang pipinya dan memaksanya menghadap keatas untuk menatapku.

Kudekatkan kepalaku dengannya sehingga aku dapat langsung berbisik di telinganya,

"Udah? Atau belum?"

_**(=S=) - (=S=**__**)**_

Dengan nada yang agak memaksa namun juga pelan dan menggoda. Setelah itu, aku kembali tersenyum dan menjauhkan kepala ku darinya hingga aku bisa mengecup dahinya. Lalu sampai perlahan dari dahi turun kebawah, hingga ke mulutnya. Ku kecupkan bibir milikku dengan bibirnya yang begitu menggoda diriku.

Meski kupaksa dirinya menciumku, tapi Hijikata sama sekali tidak mengelak. Dia hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah yang hampir seperti ingin menangis. Maaf Hijikata, sesuatu dalam diriku berteriak menginginkan lebih darimu. Tapi, haruskah aku melakukan hal sekeji ini?

"umph-!"

Selama beberapa menit, bibir kami berciuman. Perasaan yang kurasa ini, miliknya.. benar-benar miliknya. Aku tahu ini salah tidak seharusnya aku memaksa dirinya. Tapi saat ini, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganku. Otakku mengatakan aku harus berhenti, namun badan ini terus saja menolak respon dari otak.

Aku menunggu sedikit celah dari Hijikata, lalu dengan celah itu. Aku memainkan lidahku di dalamnya, kutuangkan segala perasaanku saat ini. Biarlah, jika ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir ku dekat dengannya. Asalkan..

Asalkan untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan diriku merangkul dirimu yang rapuh.

.

.

"S- Sougo ..."

Bisikan Hijikata yang terdengar dekat di telinga ku menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang sangat-sangat kotor ini. Sejenak aku melihatnya yang tepat berada di depanku mencoba untuk menolak setiap ciuman yang kuberi. Ya, dia menolak ku.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu dari awal, kalau aku tahu maka tidak mungkin aku akan merasakan sakit yang berlebihan.

Dengan penuh rasa kesal, aku bukannya menghentikan kecupanku padanya melainkan menambahinya. Meski dia menolak, aku tetap memaksanya dengan terus melanjutkannya.

Untuk sementara aku melepas bibir ku menjauhi miliknya. Membiarkan Hijikata untuk mengambil tiap nafas yang diperlukannya. Suara nafas kami saling beradu di dalam ruangan, berebut mencari udara yang hilang dimakan oleh nafsu.

Perlahan, aku mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya, lalu pipinya, lalu melihatnya dengan tatapan mataku yang seakan berkata aku menginginkannya , kemudian kupegangi ujung bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan ku meski Hijikata memberiku raut wajah merengut dengan penuh ketakutan. Tapi, aku terus menciuminya kembali.

_**(=S=) - (=S=**__**)**_

* * *

Maafkan aku Hijikata..

Setelah ini, biarlah kau terus membenciku..

Dan akan kupastikan, seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita esoknya..

* * *

"Ginchan, jalanmu terlalu lamban aru!"

Di tengah kota Kabukicho, beberapa blok dari markas shinsengumi. Gintoki dan Kagura sedang dalam perjalanan mereka kembali pulang, kagura melangkah dengan melompat-lompat kegirangan entah kenapa demikian. Namun, Gintoki sebaliknya. Dia terlihat sangat malas bahkan untuk berjalanpun.

"Kagura, kau tidak perlu kasar begitu pada Okita kan?" ucap Gintoki selagi menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan nada malas semalas-malasnya.

"Apa!? Aku kira kau ada di pihakku aru!" Kagura mulai berhenti melompat, sekarang dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil memarahi Gintoki.

"Gin-san tidak ada di pihak manapun, lagian semua orang juga tahu kalau perlakuanmu tadi itu berlebihan... tiba-tiba saja kau menendang tepat dikepalanya, lalu setelah dia pingsan kau malah menggeretnya pulang ke markas. Tidak heran kalau shinsengumi mulai mengincar kita melihat Okita yang penuh luka begitu."

"Habis, raut wajahnya tadi sangat mencurigakan aru. Dia melihatmu seolah-olah akan menerjangmu kapan saja. Aku hanya melindungi Ginchan aru!" Jawab kagura sambil menginjak-nginjaki tanah dengan penuh gairah dan juga amarah. Debu pun mulai bertebangan di dekat kagura.

"Kau tahu kan, Gin-san tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan semudah itu." Tutur Gintoki dengan senyumannya yang terlihat hangat. Dia menatapi kagura lalu mengelus-elus rambut kagura, membuat rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

Untuk sesaat, Kagura melihat sosok Kamui di balik Gintoki. Mungkin, dengan mengelus-elus rambutnya membuatnya teringat akan sosok kakaknya yang dulu merupakan kakak yang sangat pengertian. Dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

"Buat apa itu aru? Rambutku jadi berantakan kan!" Lalu, Kagura pun menendang-nendang kaki Gintoki yang membuatnya pun kesakitan. Entah di dalamnya ada apa, tapi rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tanpa disadari selagi mereka asyik bercerita ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kedai otose, namun yang ditunggu disana bukan sesuatu yang mereka harapkan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Shinpachi keluar dari pintu masuk kedai otose. Raut wajahnya sangat-sangat pucat bahkan seolah-olah dia terlihat bisa pingsan kapan saja saat itu juga. Kemudian Shinpachi berlari keluar dari pintu dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak Gintoki yang ada di depannya.

Gintoki yang kaget pun menahan Shinpachi dengan memegang pundaknya, dan bertanya.

"Oi- kenapa denganmu Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi hanya terdiam saja dalam lamunannya, wajahnya kini terlihat makin pucat dibandingkan sebelumnya saja.

"Shinpachi, kau lagi datang bulan!? Wajahmu pucat sekali aru!"

Kagura dengan maksut bukan mengejek atau apa, dia hanya ingin menghibur Shinpachi yang terlihat pucat itu. Bisa saja, tiba-tiba Shinpachi akan masuk dalam mode _tsukkomi_ nya dan membuat candaan dengan situasinya sekarang. Tapi, ternyata situasi ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada _tsukkomi_ nya Shinpachi.

"Gin-san! Otose-san... Otose-san...!" Shinpachi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mencoba memberitahu sesuatu pada Gintoki.

Gintoki terbelalak kaget hanya dengan mendengar Shinpachi berteriak memanggil nama Otose, lalu dengan segera dia mendobrak pintu kedai otose dan mencari-cari Otose di dalamnya.

Saat itu benar-benar hari yang mengerikan bagi Gintoki, dia hanya melihat Tama dan Catherine yang berdiri di depan meja kedai dengan beberapa bingkisan bunga di atasnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disini..

Kemana perginya Otose, kenapa hanya ada bunga dan catherine di dalam kedai...

* * *

**To Be Continued, Until Next Chapter ~**

**Curhatan **Auth** Corner**

Oke, deadline kali ini ketinggal jauh banget dari sebelumnya.

Ah ni auth ga bener banget, maaf minna Nia emang labil banget kalau soal deadline -_-

Mood sama sekali ga dateng jadi nunggu deh wkwkwk

Kali ini Nia gak akan banyak omong deh walau disini curhatan corner, padahal banyak yang pengin ku curhatin :v /tendang

* * *

**Corner of Reviews**

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk **Hiria-ka** , **Kurousama **, dan juga **Yumisaki Shinju** yang udah nge-review fic ini. Hontou ni ureshi desu! Tottemo ureshi desu! /nangis darah

Untuk kalian semua, gomen baru muncul chap 2 nya.. honto ni gomennasai !

Sesuai dengan permintaan Hiria-ka, sedikit kunaikin rate nya walaupun gak bisa tinggi-tinggi amet naiknya setinggi langit membentang :v /apaini

Nia udah berusaha buat naikin loh, udah loh! /nangis dipojokan

ano nee, Nia belum pernah buat begituan.. jadi Nia baru pertama kali buat begituan... gatau hasilnya gimana tapi Nia coba aja deh... tapi pasti aneh ya...

ano nee, ini malu-maluin desu..

Nia malu-maluin banget desu ...

/tendang

malah curhat jeh wkwk, oke lupain aja.. tapi Nia beneran udah coba sebisa mungkin memenuhi keinginan reviewers ^_^


End file.
